Fall at the Last Hurdle
Fall at the Last Hurdle is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventieth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-fourth overall. It takes place in Oceania appearing as the fifth and final case in the region. Plot Upon hearing that the Zodiac planned to enact "salvation night" at the Olympics in Sydney, the team raced there to stop the Zodiac's plans once and for all. The player and Bradley soon headed out to the running track to alert the world leaders, only to find chief of the doping tests and the player's old friend, Naomi Hia, impaled with a javelin. The player sorrowfully bagged up Naomi's body and sent her to Nia for autopsy, who offered her condolences. The team then searched the crime scenes and found reason to suspect newly hired security guard and Connor's boyfriend Tristan Wilson, socialite Lynne Dayles, athlete Crescenzia Valentin, and Naomi's brother Malcolm Hia, who was visiting Sydney in support of his departed sister. They then heard from Penelope that a woman dressed in all white had been seen around the stadium, with Penelope insisting that the Zodiac was preparing for "salvation night" as they spoke. Penelope soon insisted that Aida had been spotted by the locker room, prompting the pair to rush there in hopes of catching her before she could put her plan into action. Upon arrival, the pair were unable to find Aida, but found reason to suspect human behavioural expert Irving Faust, MI6 director Julie Trench, and Australian Prime Minister Marvin Hemsworth. It was also discovered that Crescenzia had been discovered to be doping by Naomi in hopes of making her sick mother proud, that Lynne had a fascination with Naomi and drew sketches of her, and that Malcolm and Naomi had argued about their mother Rosemary. Imran then informed the team that a major disturbance was occurring in the locker room, insisting that the athletes were beating each other up. The team soon hurried to the locker room with Penelope's backup to deal with the fighting athletes. After Penelope shot her gun in the air, the team were able to calm down the athletes except for Crescenzia who fled. Anthony soon confirmed that the athletes had all received concentrated doses of Drug Ares somehow, soon letting the pair continue on with the investigation. The pair then uncovered MI6 documents revealing Aida used to work in their forensic department, that Irving had wrote a paper detailing how the unintelligent should act as slaves to the intelligent, and that Naomi had discovered Marvin's drug addiction. Finally, with all said and done, they exposed the killer as Irving Faust. The pair soon went out to the running track to confront Irving over the murder, eventually finding him standing in the field. Bradley quickly presented the evidence to a smiling Irving and demanded he give up the game, prompting Irving to start clapping and revealed that no matter what they did, it was already too late to stop salvation night. He admitted to being Taurus and to murdering Naomi, insisting that she couldn’t see the vision and what was needed for a better world, revealing Naomi got in the way of their plans. Irving admitted that he was helping the athletes dope for the games but had laced the dope with Drug Ares, which Naomi had discovered during her tests. Unsure what the other substance was, Naomi tried consulting different minds to reach a conclusion, which Irving discovered. To shut her up and help the spread of Drug Ares, Irving pretended to be Malcolm and lured Naomi to the field. He then used a sharpened javelin and impaled her, leaving her lifeless body for all to see as a sign to not mess with the Zodiac. Angered, Bradley demanded to know what salvation night was, with Irving responding that everything was already set in place and it was too late to stop it, that all their efforts would be futile in the end. Irving then pulled a dagger from his jacket and placed it by his throat, vowing that he was willing to die for his cause and asking Bradley if he would too. Bradley then tackled Irving to the ground and handcuffed him, sending him back to a plane holding cell. A panicked Connor then raced into the room, tears clinging to his eyes as he insisted that he was on the phone to Tristan when all hell started breaking loose in the skybox. Connor then told the pair that he was heading to the skybox with them to find out what happened, prompting the trio to rush there in an attempt to stabilise the scene. Upon arrival, the trio looked on in horror at the poisoned bodies of Marvin, Lynne, and Crescenzia, including other influential individuals such as world leaders, along with seeing an unresponsive Tristan collapsed on the floor and foaming at the mouth. The team quickly called paramedics to the scene and rushed Tristan to Raphael Thornton’s medical bay to save his life, while the player and Bradley set to work finding out what happened. After examining a smashed glass, Anthony confirmed that the drinks stand had been poisoned by an unknown perpetrator. Anya then raced in, insisting that Aida had just been spotted entering a derelict warehouse on the outskirts of Sydney. The trio soon hurried to the warehouse to confront Aida for her crimes. Connor soon demanded Aida surrender, prompting Aida to apologise for everything that has and will happen, insisting that she didn’t enjoy hurting people but it must be done for the world’s future. Aida went on to say that the world was dying due to war, terrorism, famine, and that by creating her tragedy she could fix all of it when others turned a blind eye. When Connor raised his gun, Julie walked in, demanding he drop the gun. Julie then confessed to being Sagittarius and the skybox murderer, saying that the Zodiac had the might of MI6 behind it the entire time. As Connor attempted to arrest the pair, MI6 agents stormed the building, whisking them away. Back on the plane, the team soon worked out that Julie had been the Zodiac’s ace in the hole the whole time, also explaining how Aida was able to access prison cells and where she got her resources from. Raphael then approached Connor, revealing he’d been able to stabilise Tristan but he needed rest before recovering. Then, a bloody Penelope entered the plane, confessing that MI6 agents had just attacked her and Riya when they were escorting Irving to jail and let Irving go. Determined to bring the Zodiac down, Connor told Takagi to monitor communications in Sydney before the trio of murderers escaped their grasp. Hours later, as the world mourned following the attack, Takagi hurried in and insisted that a series of targeted technological attacks had been carried out on prisons holding the Zodiac members, reluctantly confessing that the Zodiac members had been broken out by MI6 officers following Julie’s orders. After analyzing the code further, Takagi identified it as advanced version of the code she and Tadashi had made in their youth and explaining why the Zodiac freed Tadashi in East Asia. With all hope seemingly lost, Connor held interviews with world leaders discussing the event when Spencer received a call from an unknown number. Upon answering it, it was revealed as Aurora Garcia, Spencer’s wife. Aurora then apologized for everything she’d done and insisted she wanted to make amends for her crimes, revealing the location of the Zodiac’s rendezvous point in Antarctica. Aurora then admitted she wouldn’t expect them to trust her but promised she was telling the truth, telling Spencer she loved him before ending the call. With nothing left to do but follow Aurora’s lead, the team set off to the chilling continent, ready for their final adventure... Meanwhile, a video surfaced online of Aida addressing the people of the world. There, she explained who she was and revealed the Zodiac to the world. Aida then told the world not to panic as it would be all over soon, and left in its place would be a new, brighter world for the survivors to enjoy. She insisted she was doing this for every soldier, every person, who had died as a result of war, vowing she would finish the mission... or die trying. Summary Victim *'Naomi Hia' (found impaled by a javelin on the running track) Murder Weapon *'Javelin' Killer *'Irving Faust' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage. *The suspect wears an ascot. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a runner. *The suspect scuba dives. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an ascot. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a runner. *The killer scuba dives. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer wears a bandage. *The killer wears an ascot. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Running Track. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sports Bag, Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Security Jacket) *Analyze Security Jacket. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Tristan Wilson) *Interrogate Tristan on his new job. (New Crime Scene: Illustrious Skybox) *Investigate Illustrious Skybox. (Clues: Faded Bib, Naomi's Bag; New Suspect: Lynne Dayles) *Examine Faded Bib. (Result: Olympic Bib) *Analyze Olympic Bib. (Result: Bib Owner Identified; New Suspect: Crescenzia Valentin) *Speak to Crescenzia about the murder. *Examine Naomi's Bag. (Result: Golden Locket; New Suspect: Malcolm Hia) *Inform Malcolm of his sister's death. *See what Lynne is doing at the Olympics. *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Spare Javelin) *Analyze Spare Javelin. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer scuba dives) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a runner) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Locker Room. (Clues: Research Papers, Briefcase, Locker) *Examine Research Papers. (Result: Author's Name; New Suspect: Irving Faust) *Speak to Irving about his research papers. (Attribute: Irving is a runner) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Julie Trench) *Interrogate Julie about her attendance at the Olympics. (Attribute: Julie scuba dives; New Suspect: Marvin Hemsworth) *See how the games are going from Marvin. (Attribute: Marvin is a runner and scuba dives) *Examine Locker. (Result: Running Shoes) *Analyze Running Shoes. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Drinks Stand) *Investigate Drinks Stand. (Clues: Clipboard, Sketchbook) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Doping Test Results) *Analyze Doping Test Results. (03:00:00) *Confront Crescenzia over the doping. (Attribute: Crescenzia is a runner, scuba dives, and drinks champagne) *Examine Sketchbook. (Result: Sketch) *Confront Lynne over her sketch. (Attribute: Lynne is a runner, scuba dives, and drinks champagne) *Confront Malcolm over the right. (Attribute: Malcolm is a runner, scuba dives, and drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what happened from Tristan. (Attribute: Tristan is a runner, scuba dives, and drinks champagne) *Confront Irving over his thesis. (Attribute: Irving scuba dives and drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Damaged Locker) *Investigate Damaged Locker. (Clues: Old Photo, Torn Message) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: MI6 Forensic Team Photo) *Confront Julie about Aida working on the forensic team. (Attribute: Julie is a runner and drinks champagne) *Examine Torn Message. (Result: Threatening Message) *Confront Marvin about trying to pay off Naomi. (Attribute: Marvin drinks champagne) *Investigate Hurdles. (Clues: Broken Bottle, Refreshments Box) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Champagne Bottle) *Analyze Champagne Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bandage) *Examine Refreshments Box. (Result: Sharpening Board) *Analyze Sharpening Board. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ascot) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to If You Want Peace (5/5). (1 star) If You Want Peace (5/5) *Get Tristan to Raphael’s medical wing. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Illustrious Skybox. (Clue: Smashed Glass) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Champagne Glass) *Examine Champagne Glass. (Result: Champagne Sample) *Analyze Champagne Sample. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Aida Ashridge) *Confront Aida over the mass murder. (Reward: Burger) *See how Julie ties into the Zodiac. (New Quasi-Suspect: Raphael Thornton) *Hear from Raphael how Tristan is doing. *Examine Takagi’s Laptop. (Result: Hack Code) *Analyze Hack Code. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Answer Aurora’s phone call. (Reward: Olympic Bib) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Oceania (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World